In The Midst Of Crisis
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: Top spies Kanda and Allen were sent on a mission to infiltrate an enemy's base. But while hiding in a closet from the night shift guards, Kanda was very naughty indeed. Yullen Lemon.


_**~In The Midst of Crisis~**_

**Summary: Top spies Kanda and Allen were sent on a mission to infiltrate an enemy's base. But while hiding in a closet from the night shift guards, Kanda was very naughty.****Rating: M****Disclaimer: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.**

Abyss: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA I TRIED A FORMAL FORMAT!

Lavi: That was not counted formal.

Abyss: -GASP- Are you serious?! -mocking British tone-

Allen: Why the closet?

Abyss: Ohohohoho~ cause I wanna try it out!

* * *

_**Private and Confidential**_

_**NAME: ALLEN WALKER, KANDA YUU**_

_**EMPLOYER: -**_

_**MISSION: Infiltrate the Dragons. Look through documents to find out what the Dragons' are planning. Halt plan if possible.**_

_**DEADLINE: 12/5/1899**__**  
**____**06 57**_

_**MISSION TARGET: Dragons Base.**__**  
**_  
"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes sir." Allen and Kanda chorused, not looking up from their mission file. "Good. You may leave." The two spies got up from the couch, ready to leave. With their backs turned from their boss, Kanda opened the door. "Oh. And you two..." A smile reached the man sitting at the desk.

"Good luck. Be safe. Don't get caught."

A smile graced the younger spy's features. "Thank you Komui!" With that, they left the office. Komui leant back in his comfortable chair. "I hope they won't fail this..." His secretary, Reever Wenham, chuckled. "Them? Failing a mission?" Komui laughed as well. "Yeh. Those two make the best pair. Yet they keep stirring up trouble..." His sentence drifted off as he recalled the incident where they were first assigned to a mission as a pair. That had been Allen's first mission. And Kanda seemed unhappy to be thrown into a job with a newbie. Komui even sent another spy to follow them in case his help would be needed to stop those two. And it turned out that it had been necessary to send a stalker.

* * *

"Kanda? Where is the base?" Allen asked as they ran together in the shadows. He clad in an oversized black hoodie to cover his hair, dark jeans and black boots. Kanda was dressed in the exact same attire. Except he had a black bag slung over his shoulder. Their silent footsteps could barely be heard, their shadows and bodies merging with the darkness around them. Kanda stopped before they turned the corner, checking for any signs of danger. "Close by. Probably another 10 minutes if we keep to this speed." Allen sighed. "That's not very close, isn't it?"

"Quit whining Moyashi."

"The name's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Let's go." Kanda raced out into the street, followed by Allen. They ran along the quiet road, wide and empty. Street lamps illuminated the streets, as the moon hid out behind the dark clouds. Turning into an alley, both experienced teens jumped onto a dumpster, a thud echoed in the hollow alley as Kanda hopped on it, climbing up onto a small window sill. "... Kanda?"

"What now?"

"I can't reach..." Allen muttered dejectedly, as he admitted his height. The older spy choked back a half-snort half-laugh. Reaching out a hand to Allen, he gave a tug, the boy jumping at the same time, and his mismatched hands caught hold of the thin ledge. Allen swung himself over to the next ledge. He soon caught up with Kanda with his nimble and flexible body and moves. After all, he was from the circus. They ran quietly on the roof tops of buildings, invisible to the world. They jumped from buildings to buildings, before jumping down a fairly small house. They landed on the street, making their way to a manhole in the middle of the street. Allen stared blankly at the cover. "This is it? What if they try to get out of their base in the morning? Won't the cars run over them? Its also in plain sight. That's kinda stupid, even for an infamous criminal organization." Kanda flicked the younger boy on the forehead. "What? Do you expect us to waltz through the front door and get found out immediately? Has your puny brain finally stopped working on you?" Allen blushed red from both embarrassment and annoyance. "Bakanda..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kanda effortlessly lifted the heavy cover, putting it aside and going down the ladder. "Why would they have this... Exit then?" Allen asked again as he climbed down the metal ladder above Kanda. "For a quick escape or when they have a night mission."

"I see."

Kanda hopped off the fifth rung and landed softly on the ground and Allen followed after. "So where's the info room?"

Kanda frowned, slowly walking towards the shadows to conceal himself. "No map. Hold on I'm calling Lavi."

Allen kept silent, waiting for their gang's best hacker to answer the call. A noticeable wince on Kanda's face indicated that Lavi had received the call.

"Oi Usagi. I need a map." Kanda softly hissed. "... Yeh whatever. Just get me the map."

The older of the two waited for the hacker to return with the information he needed. "You got it? ... Okay." Kanda hung up the call, turning towards Allen. "What did he say?"

"He said he'll mail me the map." Kanda checked his inbox, and sure enough, the map was there. "Okay... So where do we go now?" Allen questioned, moving closer to Kanda to look into his phone.

* * *

"Shit! Why did you have to attack the guard?!" Allen hissed as he raced down the hallway with documents in his hands. Behind him he could hear the loud footsteps of the other guards as they try to hunt them down. Allen grabbed hold of Kanda's arm, pulling him into a room, and into a big and empty closet. Allen panted softly, shoving the papers into Kanda's bag. "He was in the way." He hissed when Allen kicked him in the shin. "Idiot! You'd cause even more trouble!"

"Whatever."

Kanda leant against the wall of the closet, his eyes closed. Infiltration missions were so boring and simple. Far too boring. If only he could do something of interest... Beating stupid guards down... Steal something... Interrogate someone... Heck, meditating during a mission can even be possible! Or...

Allen peered out of a small crack in the closet doors. 'No one seems to be-"

"Are they here?"

Allen shut the doors tight when he saw someone dressed in a black suit appear. Behind him he heard Kanda moving, and arms snaked around his waist and chest. Kanda buried his face in the crook of Allen's neck, his tongue flicked out once to lick the pale skin. A shiver went up Allen's spine, and he wiggle out of Kanda's hold. "What are you doing?!" He whispered urgently, peeking out the small gap, a light pink tint started to dust his cheeks.

"Search the room!"

Allen jumped slightly when he felt his shirt being lifted up, exposing his flat stomach. "K-Kanda! What do you think you're-!" His sentence was cut off by a sharp inhale of air. The older man's hand pulled the black shirt up, fingers lightly brushing against his nipple. "I'm bored." Kanda whispered, a smirk on his face. Pinching the other bud with his free hand, he licked and sucked at Allen's ear. "N-no stop it... We're in the middle of a crisis here!" Allen exclaimed softly and firmly. But that only served to make the idea even more tempting to Kanda.

"Nng..." Allen moaned softly as Kanda blew warm air onto his wet ear. A finger teased Allen's spine, running up and down his back. The white haired boy felt his legs grow weak, his boy only being supported by his hands on the side of the closet and Kanda's hold. He could hear the men outside rummaging through the room, looking for them. Through the tiny gap, Kanda saw a man in sunglasses staring at the closet they were in. His lips formed a grin, as he slid a hand into Allen's now unbuttoned pants. The boy jerked against him when his flaccid member was grabbed. Kanda started to pump it, trying to awaken the soft member. "Ka-anda... No more..." Allen breathed lowly, body trembling in embarrassment, pleasure and denial. He brought his hands up to push the older away.

"You're so stubborn."

The hand that was tracing up and down his spine moved towards his face, grabbing hold of the small hand on Kanda's chest that was pushing him back. Before he knew it, both of Allen's hands were caught and held over his head. Removing his hair tie Kanda bound the thin wrists together to the iron pole above them.

"Now I'm a piece of clothing?" Allen glared at Kanda, his feet having to tip toe a little due to the high iron pole. The younger spy attempted to free his hands, but was distracted as Kanda kissed and sucked on Allen's porcelain skin, leaving marks all over Allen's chest and neck. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man who previous had been looking at them turn away.

'Are they dense?'

* * *

Allen shivered, letting out tiny moans and gasps. The men outside were quieter, probably discussing their plan to look for the intruders. Kanda teasingly pulled down Allen's pants, caressing the thin hips and thighs. The dark haired man bent down, completely removing the dark material on Allen's legs. His shoes were removed as well. Allen's erection was pointed upwards, pre-cum slowly sliding down the head. "Nnnn..." Allen bit down on his lip when Kanda teased his entrance. "Feeling good?" Kanda whispered, his hot tongue delving into Allen's ear. The boy's legs gave out under him, his knees bending, weight supported only by the older's chest and his bound hands. "K... Kanda..." Allen moaned breathlessly, his member getting harder. He nearly shouted when he finally rode out his orgasm, hiding his face in Kanda's shoulder. Kanda buried his nose in Allen's fluffy head, and bringing up a hand, the swordsman pressed three fingers on the boy's lips, watching as he brought them into his mouth, licking erotically and coating them with his saliva.

Kanda pulled his fingers out when he deemed them lubricated enough, sliding them down Allen's pale stomach, erection, and finally to his entrance. Circling around the puckered hole, he suddenly plunged one digit into it. The white haired spy drew in a quick breath. "Shit, don't do it so roughly!" He hissed, his annoyance slowly slipping away as Kanda added a second finger and a third. The older grinned, definitely liking when Allen was all nervous and paranoid when they were having sex. After all, having sex in a closet and trying to hide and not get caught was a trilling experience. He could hear the men running around again. Pumping his fingers in and out of his lover's entrance, he took them out.

"Moyashi, I'm going in."

Kanda whispered huskily, sending shivers up Allen's spine. He unbuttoned his pants quickly, and lined his erect member. He lifted Allen's legs over his shoulders and slowly, he pushed in. Allen's fingers twitched furiously, desperate to grab hold of something, anything. He bit on his bottom lip. Kanda grinned, knowing that Allen was about to lose his desperate concentration to not sink into the pleasure Kanda was giving him. "It's sucking me in, so deep." Kanda breathed down Allen's neck, pushing in all the way to the hilt, and it dragged out a long and low moan from the other's lips. Allen immediately bit down on his lip, eyes widening when he realized his mistake. He refused to let go of his lip. "Let me hear you. Let them hear you." Kanda grinned deviously, grinding his hips against's Allen's. His body jerked at the act, but no sound came out from those pink kiss-swollen lips. Kanda clicked his tongue, a hand coming up to his mouth, and a finger forced its way through Allen's lips and teeth. "Mmngh..." Allen protested, but unable to do anything else with his trembling body, and with Kanda's finger in his mouth, preventing it from closing. "Nnnuuuu..." Allen said, a last attempt at fighting back. A stroke down Allen's spine and the curve of his ass brought him into complete submission. The boy hung awkwardly from the pole, supported by the wooden wall of the closet and his legs over Kanda's shoulders. He shivered when his nipples were fondled so gently.

Something caught the attention of the swordsman's sensitive ears, and a smirk made itself known on his face. "Look. Someone's gonna open the door. He's coming over."

Allen's hazy silver eyes were filled with dread, as he heard the approaching footsteps of heeled boots. It paused right outside, and despite that, Kanda pulled Allen down even more onto his hard length. Allen fought to keep his voice back, but a small "Ah!" escaped his lips. Drool trickled out the side of his mouth, Kanda's finger and hand slick with the saliva. Allen glared at Kanda. How could he just do this? Without even worrying about getting caught? It'll be so embarrassing to be found in such a state.

'Shit!' Allen screamed in his mind, as he saw the door move a little, his eyes squeezing shut. Kanda merely freed his wrists, pulling his limp arms so that they were resting on each of Kanda's shoulder, a weak embrace. Light flooded the cramped space, as the door opened wider.

"Oi! Captain wants everyone to gather!" A voice yelled.

The door paused in its movement, and it closed shut, leaving the closet in its tranquil darkness. Soft pants from the white haired boy could be heard, from both anxiousness and the pleasure coursing through his veins. His eyes were locked on the door, half lidded.

Kanda thrust once into the boy, a slow, long slide. Allen gasped aloud, his body jerked, causing Kanda to lose his balance and topple out the doors. Allen moaned loudly, almost a scream, when the impact of the fall made Kanda's girth go even deeper into him. "Hah... Never though you'd... Be able to take me in so deep... Moyashi." Kanda panted and licked a trail up the younger's neck. The feeling of the long and hot member so deep in him made Allen lose control of his body, legs quivering so badly.

"Just look at this."

Kanda lifted up one shaking leg. "Isn't this just amazing? The legs of the silent runner of Black Order turning into jelly."

Allen tried to yank his leg away, but was stopped when Kanda slid a finger up his inner thigh. "Gaah... Damn you BaKanda!" The said male smirked, pushing his legs upwards so they were level with his chest and spread them wide.

Allen's eye popped wide when Kanda slid out and thrust back in, starting a quick and powerful rhythm. He let out soft and muffled moans as he tugged lightly at Kanda's long strands of hair. Kanda growled softly and swooped down to nip and suck once more at Allen's soft skin and nipples. Allen's entire body shuddered as Kanda jackhammered into his tight hole as hard and fast as he could. Allen arched into Kanda when he felt the tip brush against his prostate.

"Ah! K-Kanda!"

Allen let out muffled screams and moans as Kanda's length abused his sweet spot. One final thrust was all it took for Allen to scream out Kanda's name, muffled by Kanda who pushed his fingers knuckle-deep into the boy's mouth. "D-Damn you... Yuu..." Kanda smiled when he heard his Moyashi call him by his first name. He's always like this after they had sex. Tender, innocent, and submissive with a hint of cheekiness. "Moyashi. We can go for another round once we're done with this mission you know?" Kanda whispered huskily.

Allen's face turned red, eyes widening. "Y-you pervert!" He half yelled, jumping up awkwardly and getting his pants and stuff. Kanda grinned as he fixed his pants.

* * *

"Good job on the mission you guys! I assume nothing bad happened?" Komui congratulated the two spies. Allen blinked rapidly and scowled. " Kanda. He got us into a hell lot of trouble.

"What the fuck, Baka Moyashi?!"

A smirk then creeped up Kanda's face. "You are going to get in even more trouble now." Allen turned white, then red. He turned to run but his belt was caught by the other man. He was then slung over the older male's shoulder and just like that, Kanda stalked out of the room. Komui sighed. "Allen should've learnt by now what he shouldn't say around Kanda. But noooo~ He's too dense." Reever stared at the closing door. "Think Allen'll be alright?"

"Yeh. Twice in one night won't tire him out so easily."

* * *

Abyss: -Le fake dramatic gasp- How did he knooooow?!

Allen: Oh don't act all innocent!

Abyss: Ohohoho~ But you enjoy it no?

Kanda: ... Come here Moyashi.

Allen: Ah! Wait! Here?! What the-?!

-SLAM-

Abyss: ... Now how did the Yaoi Closet from my Laven get here...?


End file.
